Adventures of Shale and Neido Mission XXXV- SPECIAL
FINALE The Falcon arrived at the grassy field in Ninjago City. Sensei ''' '''Wu looked for the tea. The Falcon was holding Memory Tea. Sensei Wu said" Good job, now it is time for Kai, Cole and Zane to regain their memory" Conda, Gnawer, and Crawler hissed. Crawler said" It issssss now our time to rule Ninjago!" The sides of heroes and villains waited for the Anacondrai's attack. Conda said" Charge! It isssss now time for a battle!" The sides clashed. Conda was fighting Snike, Bytar and Chokun. Chokun ''' '''threw Conda into Gnawer. Gnawer hissed. Bytar threw his sword at Gnawer. Crawler picked up Gnawer. The Bronze Robot picked up Crawler and held him upside down. Gnawer threw a axe at the Bronze Robot. Shale caught it. Gnawer said" Excusssse you, that isssss my weapon!" Neido kicked Gnawer in front of Slasher and Slithraa. Slasher was kicking Gnawer. Slithraa said" It isssssss a shame how a four year old Hypnobrai issssss beating you up!" Acidicus said" That issssss a shame! Lasha was kicking Conda, while Fang-Suei did the same, back and forth. Crawler realized that the Anacondrai were losing. Chokun participated in defeating Gnawer, with Slasher. Crawler went to open a Portal. Lord Garmadon froze Crawler with the Shruikens of Ice. The Dark Warrior picked up Gnawer and Conda and tied them up with a metal rope. Slithraa said" You are ssssssuch foolsssss, you actually thought that the three of you can defeat all of usssssss, and then take over Ninjago, just like Pythor's idea to releassssssee to the Devourer, it occured, but the Great Devourer wasssssss ssssstopped by Lord Garmadon, you Anacondrai don't examine your planssssss very well!" Slasher opened a Portal. Lizaru slid the ice chunk of Crawler, and the tied up Gnawer and Conda in there. The Portal closed. Acidicus said" The Portal isssss heading to the ' sewerssssss!"' Lizaru said" Yes, it issssss" The battle was over. Carridi was walking by. Carridi said" Hello, Sensei Wu!" Sensei Wu said: Greetings, my friend" Carridi said" Can I help you with anything?" Sensei Wu said" Yes, Can you use the Memory Tea on Kai, Cole and Zane?" He nodded. Brad said" I putting our Ninja suits in our closet!" Gene said" Our time as Ninjas are over! The Portal opened. Lord Garmadon said" Now, Slasher, Hisser, Acidicus, Skalidor, Fangtom, Slithraa and I are closer to ruling Ninjago!" T'he Dark Warrior used his magnetic ray on the tea pot. It came towards him. Sensei Wu said" The Memory Tea is gone!"' Jay jumped and went to get it. Jay and the Dark Warrior started to fight. Sensei Wu said" Jay, Don't fight for it! I could just get a another one! Jay said" Ok!" The Dark Warrior flew away and threw the tea to Slasher. Slasher caught it and said" We will return, heroesssss!" The Portal closed. Sensei Wu, Carridi, Jay, Samurai X, Lloyd, Kai, Cole and Zane walked away. The remaining villains left. The battle was over. THE END Category:Shale and Neido Category:Shale and Neido Specials Category:Lizaru Category:Finale Category:Slithraa Category:Slasher Category:Chokun Category:Stories